1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a selective nanoline, and more particularly, to a method of selectively arranging and positioning nanostructures on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advancement in semiconductor technology, electronic elements have decreased in size to a nanometer size and have increased in a degree of integration. Particularly, elements such as CMOS have been widely used in the field of large-scaled integrated circuits and line widths of the elements have decreased with the increase in a degree of integration. Nano-elements have been drastically studied with the decrease in size of the elements. A process of arranging nanometer lines at specific positions and in specific directions of a substrate is necessary for manufacturing a circuit using nanostructures. However, since the sizes of the nanostructures are very small, it is very difficult to control the nanostructures. As techniques for solving this problem, a flow cell method, a method using linker molecules, and a method using a slippery molecular film are known.
In the flow cell method developed by C. M. Lieber et, al. of the Harvard university, nanolines are derived to be arranged in a flow direction by adsorbing the nanolines at specific positions on a solid surface and then causing a fluid to flow thereon to adjust the direction of the nanolines. In this case, many nanolines can be arranged in the same direction in a large area, but it is very difficult to adjust the direction of the nanolines in a local area.
In the method of arranging carbon nano-tubes on a solid surface using a linker molecular film, two different molecular films are patterned on the solid surface and nanolines are adsorbed at specific positions using different degrees of adsorption of the nanolines between the surfaces of the molecular films, whereby the nanolines are arranged in the direction in which the molecular films are patterned. In this case, since no flow cell is used at all to arrange the nanolines and the nanolines are arranged in the directions in which the molecular films are locally patterned, it is possible to locally adjust the directions and positions of the nanolines as wanted. However, this method has a problem that the nanolines are always adsorbed using the molecules having chemical groups as a linker, the nanolines or the samples may be contaminated.
In the method using a slippery molecular film, a solid surface is patterned with a slippery molecular film and nanostructures to be adsorbed slide onto the solid surface from the slippery molecular film, whereby the nanostructures are adsorbed directly onto the solid surface. In this case, desired nanostructures can be selectively positioned and arranged on the solid surface, but it is very difficult to selectively arrange and control a single nanostructure.